Dancing with the Devil- Extended Ending
by Kirabaros
Summary: The extended ending to Sam and Angie's first night together at the end of Dancing with the Devil. Hints to what Lucifer mentions in The Winding Road.


**Dancing with the Devil- Extended Ending**

Sam had been looking for Angela since she disappeared when they got back to the Singer Salvage yard after blowing up Niveus Pharmaceuticals to prevent the spread of Croatoan. He wanted to talk to her and make things clear and he was concerned. She barely said two words to him that weren't a call out where an infected person or a demon was and maybe he was mistaken, but he thought he saw fear every time he tried to catch her eye. What was she afraid of? Was it him? He prayed that it wasn't so since the idea that he scared her… that felt like someone ripping his heart out.

He searched around in the likely of places and saved himself some time by calling Moira over and telling her to search for Angela. It was a logical plan but the little imp decided to play with him and take her time about it. He knew she was messing with him since he had seen how fast she could seek and retrieve. He trained her on that more to show up his brother and tease him since she actually listened while Zeppelin would seek but was more easily distracted and always by food. In the long run he couldn't scold her since he also asked his dog to look after Angela and she was only doing what she had been asked to do.

He figured out that Angela was at the shed because Moira led him there and also it helped that Xander was lounging near the door. It was a surprise that when he approached that the mutt gave a low growl at him. It was a first and startled Sam a little but he recovered quickly from it. He held up his hands in appeasement and to let him go in and that he wasn't going to hurt Angela. He followed that with a firm command to move and that was what allowed him to pass.

Xander conceding to him allowed him to pass but Sam decided against allowing them to follow. He needed to get to the bottom of this and he signaled for Moira to stay with the mutt outside while he went in, calling for Angela. She seemed to appear out of nowhere but he noticed the door behind her and ignored it as he stood in front of her and she was being polite. He could tell by the way she held her hands clasped together in front of her. He didn't fail to notice the faint tremble of her lips as he struggled for what he wanted to say, "Hey, uh… just wanted to see if you were okay."

Angela looked at Sam, feeling trepidation at what was going to come. She managed to offer, "I'm fine." She started to rub her right hand up her left arm. "Stuck a wrench in the works." She looked away, not quite meeting his eye. It was cowardly to delay the inevitable but she was afraid of what was going to be said and it made her balk.

"Yeah and… we work well together." Sam cleared his throat as he watched her look anywhere but him. He sighed at that and decided to bite the bullet and asked, "Did I do something to upset you?"

That sparked a reaction and Angela looked up sharply at the question and frowned in confusion, "No."

That was something. It prompted Sam to continue, "Then what is it? Is it about Brady and… and, and Jess?" He paused the move he saw her look down at his mentioning that. "If it is… that's not on you."

Angela continued to look downward as she replied softly, "Yes it is." Taking a breath, she looked up at Sam. She took in the pained expression that crossed his face. "You think being a Winchester means you're cursed? Believe me, knowing me is a far worse curse than anything out there. Everything that is good and beautiful…" She shook her head and looked away before looking back at Sam. "Everything good and beautiful to me becomes tainted and marked. It gets taken from me and I am powerless to stop it. I ruin things, Sam. I ruin the good things no matter what I do. It's why I've stayed away from people in general and refuse friends and in moments of weakness… I give in. I give in, and I forget until reality sets in. By then, it's too late. Even my best kept secrets get found out. They used Suri to get to me. And… they will do the same to you and…"

Sam watched as Angela made a gesture and stop her rant and start to tear up. His initial reaction was to do anything so she wouldn't cry. He hated it when she did because that meant she was in serious pain and the thought of her hurt… He had listened to every word she was saying and thought it was utter crap. True she had done some nasty things, who hadn't, but she had done a lot more good than bad, and the way she was about people… "And what about you? You think you're the only one who suffers watching someone you care about die?"

Angela looked at Sam. He had a point but… "It's different for me, Sam. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a normal anything. I've lived a lot longer than any of my kind have. I have walked to face Death and came out on the other side alive but always with a consequence. No matter how hard I try… It's why…"

"It's why you always look for a way out, the best thing with the least amount of consequences." Sam didn't like how it came out but it was the best he could do to try and meet her on the level she was speaking at. It was some progress since she seemed to respond to it. "If that's the case, why did you stay? Why did you stay with me and Dean for so long?" He looked at her with a piercing glance, trying to see out the answer.

Angela saw the look, looked away and blinked. She could recall the first thing she said to Sam after the first job they did together was done. She was quiet for some time as she thought about what she wanted to say and heard Sam shuffle on his feet. Finally she said, "I remember tell you that working together was good for me. And I wasn't lying about that because in the end… I am like any other person and need that contact. But… staying with you and Dean… Bobby… I felt I could change my viewpoint and… my feelings changed. A lot of what I did… was not because of my rules but because… because I love you and I… don't deserve it."

"How can you say that?" Sam looked at her incredulously. He closed the distance between them and grasped her by the upper arms. She didn't resist and that was alarming to him since he always had felt her tense slightly before relaxing when he grasped her arms or touched her shoulders. He looked her in the eye and saw the look and decided to make it clear, "You are more deserving of anything good. I've seen it. And… I know what I'm getting into and I make it willingly. No one is yanking my chain or anything. I do love Jessica and I always will. But… I love you more. And I don't blame you for what happened. Never did."

"You should."

Sam saw Angela looked at him defeated, like she was losing the fight of resisting. He prayed that was the case as he insisted, "But I don't." Going with impulse, he gently pressed his forehead to hers. "Ever since you walked in, even if it was a crappy hand, you've always made it good. I can't think of a time where you haven't said or did anything that sense when the crap started rolling in. And it was… I was miserable when you went on your trips alone." He closed his eyes and took a breath while keeping his forehead pressed to hers.

Angela closed her eyes as she felt him press his head into hers. It was simple in affection but conveyed much more. She returned it by shifting her head to rub slightly against his. "But why?"

Sam knew that was the question both on their minds. He didn't blame her. He wanted her to see why he wanted her. "Because I feel alive with you," he replied as he reached up and cupped her cheek. "I feel not a screw up and all that crap. You make me feel I am better even when I'm not." He took a breath and added, "Tell me you don't feel the same."

Angela could smell the scent that was distinctly Sam's and she could feel his touch. It was sending her on a sensory overload and she loved it. She couldn't lie, not to him, and she doubted she ever could. "I feel the same," she admitted as her breath hitched slightly, "I'm just… afraid."

Sam shifted his head to breath in her scent. "And it's okay. You don't have to be. Not with me." He moved his head to press a gently kiss to her temple before brushing the tip of his nose gently on her left cheek and breathing in her scent. "You don't have to be afraid of me, with me," he murmured.

It was what she wanted to hear. Angela breathed in relief and from the pleasure of Sam's caresses. She brushed the tip of her nose on his cheek and breathed in his scent. She could smell everything that was Sam and it made her blood heat up and her teeth elongate slightly as she moved downward towards the left side of his neck, her nose tracing the slope and contour. She forgot that Sam was doing the same thing until he felt his mouth clamp gently on the spot where he had kissed her before. When she felt his teeth, she realized she was doing the same thing and pulled away gasping more in shock and aware that she startled Sam.

Sam looked at her. To him he thought she was starting to panic and he struggled to know why. "What's wrong?" His features contorted into a frown of confusion.

"I…" Angela looked at Sam, not sure how to voice it. She looked away and felt her face start to flush. "I uh… I'm sorry. The… the… your scent…" She clamped her mouth shut since she was turning into a babbling idiot and just stood there.

Sam watched her and saw the sudden red bloom on her face. He knew she was shy and it occurred to him that she had never been that intimate with anyone. And he hadn't failed to notice how she maneuvered her body after the whole thing with the Trickster, or Gabriel, to avoid getting the full brunt of his scent. He had seen how she looked at him and how it shocked her. He saw that she was panicking and took the initiative. Stepping closer, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. He murmured, "It's okay… I want to."

Angela pulled back to gauge his intentions. She stared at his mossy greens as he gave her his most sincere expression. It told her what she needed to know and she leaned back in to kiss him, putting feeling into it. She felt her skin heating up because it was bold for her but she liked it and liked it even more when Sam responded by kissing her a bit more forcefully but with equal feeling. It had her reeling as he released her mouth and started kissing her on the left side of her neck right down to where he had clamped down earlier and where he kissed her the day he declared his intentions and it felt good.

Sam was liking her response and became bold moving down where he had kissed her and actually wanted to suckle on the soft skin. He gave her a kiss and liking her response he wanted to do more but he paused. His breath hovered over where he kissed her. He couldn't see her face but looked forward as he took a couple of breaths and asked, "Are you okay with this?" He wanted to be sure she was okay with it.

Angela couldn't see his face but she could feel his eyes on her. He was going on her say so despite what his body was telling him and what she could pick up from his scent. It surprised her how much she wanted it too even though it had her nervous as hell. Armed with the knowledge that Sam would never hurt her, she took the plunge and leaned forward and kissed him on the left side where his neck and shoulder met, letting her breath hover over the skin before kissing it again.

Sam felt her lips touch his body and took that as her answer. It wasn't exactly conventional but he was following what she wanted and she was telling him she wanted him to keep going. Taking it as his cue, he placed his hands on her hips and gentle pushed her against the wall and pulled back to get a good look at her. Her eyes were bright and glittery and glazed over from the pleasure his kisses gave her as she looked back at him.

Taking his hand, he cupped her cheek again and rubbed it gently with his thumb before lowering along her body all the while keeping her gaze, her eyes locked onto his. Slowly he made his way towards the belt that held her jacket on. He held her gaze as he slowly undid the belt and then the sash, letting it drop to the ground. She stayed perfectly still as he moved his fingers to her shoulders to push the delicate cloth off her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but her shirt and pants. Even stripped down to the basics, she was beautiful and he leaned in forward to kiss her on the lips, suckling them gently.

Angela stared at Sam as he removed her sash and jacket. It was like a challenge but it wasn't. His gaze held hers and reflected his desire for her and it made her feel a rush she had never felt before. It made her compelled to keep his gaze and let him touch her in that manner. When he leaned in to kiss her, she took it as her turn and wriggled her hands under his jacket and slowly pushed it off his shoulders but let her fingers dance on them. She knew he felt her touch through the fabric of his shirt since she felt his skin react.

Sam pulled back to help her remove his jacket and felt his skin react to her fingers dance across his shoulders like she was tickling him. He stared at her as she continued to do it as he got his arms free. It looked like he was in the middle of a staring contest with her and maybe that's what it was. To him it was merely setting the pace and also seeing what she was going to do. With his arms free, he moved his hands to her hips, noting how they seemed to just fit in his hands perfectly, like they were made for his hands. He rubbed his thumbs on her abdomen, teasing the end of her shirt to try and touch her skin as he leaned in to kiss her once more. He pressed his lips into hers with satisfying pressure and coaxed her mouth to open and deepen it.

Angela felt her senses go on overload as Sam touched her hips and tried to get under her shirt to touch her skin. His hands were comfortable on her hips and she could feel the strength of his body. That was nothing compared to the kiss he assaulted her with to distract her from what he was doing. She let him in and the kiss went deeper as her hands moved up his shoulders to touch the skin on his neck. Her fingers danced on the skin until she heard him moan at her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in for another kiss and she felt the tug on her hips.

The senses were supposed to make sense of the world. For Sam, it made his go crazy when she touched him. He never thought that the simple sense of touch could be so… stimulating. It drove him crazy how she did it and he loved it. Feeling her arms around his neck made him want more and he leaned in for another kiss and pulled on her hips, signaling what he wanted. She responded by hopping and letting him lift her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he adjusted his grip to carry her.

He carried her to the room and laid her down on the bed, slowly. It was as slowly as he did when she had been severely injured but this time there was nothing hindering him. He stared down at her as he guided her limbs to unwrap from him, ending with him putting his hand on her abdomen and feeling the taut belly muscles move as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair, forcing him to close his eyes as she massaged his head.

It was enough for him to lower his head towards hers and start kissing her again. He started with her mouth and worked his way down to her neck as he ran his hand up her side, touching her. She responded by rubbing his head with one hand while the other undid the buttons on his shirt and started pushing it off. Her fingers curled into the t-shirt that he was wearing underneath when he started moving his hand back down her abdomen and reached underneath the shirt and started teasing her skin. He ended up grinning and growling slightly in pleasure at her reaction and he muttered something.

"What?"

Sam paused in what he was doing but couldn't resist going back to her neck and uttered, "You have too many layers on."

Angela moaned when Sam went back to his seemingly favorite spot, which was her neck or rather where the shoulder met her neck. She heard what he said and managed to counter with, "Look who's talking." It was an automatic response to anything they teased each other with but she meant more.

Sam pulled back and looked at her. He would have teased her had it been any other time but it wasn't. He gave a gentle smile and replied, "Then I guess I need to fix that."

He was going to pull off his shirt but was stopped by her. He looked at her as she stared back at him in the eye and lowered his hand. She had raised herself to a reclining position and had her hand on his bicep, her fingers gently squeezing before they moved towards the hem of his shirt. Sam felt his throat convulse as her hand snaked under his shirt and was joined by the other. Her forearms touched his chest as her hands touched, felt his body. It was driving him crazy but he held still. It was little relief when she moved her arms up to pull his shirt off. The cool air hit his skin and it reacted sharply when she reached out and touched him again. When she touched where the scar from his stab wound was, he jumped slightly and breathed hoarsely, "Angie… please."

Angela loved touching the man. She couldn't help it. He was beautiful to her though no guy would ever like to be ascribed that description. She meant it in a different way and she knew Sam would understand if she told him. Her fingers traced his antipossession tattoo and downward to where the scar was that she patched him up. She heard him beg and the hitch of his breath and looked back up at him. She touched his cheek gently before moving down to the hem of her shirt where his hands stopped hers.

"May I?"

Angela nodded but couldn't remove her hands since Sam's were covering them. She let him help her remove her shirt and sat there when he released her hands. Her hair tumbled down in a cascade of dark locks as she felt her skin flush from the prolonged staring Sam was giving her. Something on her face must have conveyed her feelings since Sam responded by touching her face and saying, "You're beautiful."

Angela looked at him as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. His hands running through her hair down felt good and prepared her for when his hands touched her bared skin. She responded by touching his bare shoulders and gripping them, mindful not to use her full strength, not that it did any good since he pushed her back onto the bed, distracting her as much as she was him from what she could tell from the moans and murmuring of her name.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've seen."

It wasn't simple flattery. Sam was only expressing how he felt and it was in the simplest of terms. It said a lot as they continued to kiss and continue to remove each other's clothing finally ending with Sam poised on top of her and looking at her with a questioning look. Angela knew he was thinking about her and if she backed out, he would respect it no matter what. She wasn't though but she was nervous about the whole thing as she nodded her consent.

There was nothing to fear since Sam was gentle about it. His thoughts were always on her wellbeing as he held himself steady to let her get used to the feeling and when she gave a signal he started moving and she responded, moving in sync with his movements. It was heightened by him seeking out her mouth and other parts of her body, his particular favorite being her neck. Her response was to press into him and seek out the spots she liked touching.

Angela had never felt what she was feeling before at that moment. Her senses flared as she felt the coil tighten in her belly and she started gripping tighter as their movements started becoming faster and a bit more erratic. It had her hesitate slightly since she wasn't sure what was going on and she gasped for breath. "Sam?"

Sam paused when he heard her uncertainty. His breath hovered over where he had been lavishing attention. He felt her grip on him tighten and her breath coming out in pants. He adjusted his grip and murmured, "It's okay, Angie. Let it happen."

It was a bit agonizing as Sam waited until her grip readjusted, signaling that he could start moving again. He knew she was still nervous and murmured again, "It's okay, Angie."

Angela relaxed after hearing Sam say that. It was reassurance she needed as she relaxed into his movements and moved her arms to hook under his, pulling him closer. The coil that had begun to tighten started again as her hips moved against his. Her grip tightened as it became so tight that it was like a spring popping free. She wasn't sure of the sound she made but her actions she was somewhat aware of.

It was going with instinct as at the moment she peaked. Her teeth had elongated as she reared up and clamped onto Sam's left shoulder. She felt her teeth pierce the skin and she moaned into it as her tongue cut itself on her teeth. She didn't feel it but the sanguine taste of Sam's blood. She couldn't resist tasting it and she rubbed her tongue on the puncture wounds the moment she felt Sam's teeth on her left shoulder and he bit hard.

Sam felt the teeth puncture his shoulder and it surprised him but it didn't stop him from finishing. It actually sent him over the edge and he followed through clamping down on Angela's neck and hard. It was hard enough to puncture the skin and he could tell since he tasted her blood on his tongue, unaware that he had bitten his tongue and drew blood as well. He moaned slightly from the tongue that was rubbing his shoulder as he did the same before pulling back.

Looking down at Angela, Sam took a couple of breaths. He took in her flushed skin looking rosy as he moved his hand down to her hip. He pressed his forehead towards hers and let out a breath that was like a chuckle. He hummed when he felt her hand touch his lower back. "You're okay?"

Angela rubbed her forehead against Sam's in contentment. She held onto his body as she closed her eyes and hummed her response. Her free hand moved up to massage Sam's hair as she took deep breaths.

Sam accepted her response and pressed a kiss to her lips, marking her as his. When he pulled back, he gave a slight smile at her expression, taking in her face and swollen lips. He could feel her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. He started massaging her hip and grinned when she started her purring. It caused him to lean forward and kiss her. He rolled over, pulling her with him so she was lying on top. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. He soothed her until she laid down on his chest.

Together they laid there in the growing darkness of the night. Sam ran his fingers through her hair, listening to her purr. It was soothing until sleep overtook them.

* * *

 **A/N:** The extended ending of Dancing with the Devil and a little more detail about Sam and Angie's night together. Enjoy.


End file.
